Neversummer
Neversummer 4 and Neversummer 3.5 (NSx) are action-oriented Neverwinter Nights persistent worlds. All flavors of NSx are server vault and require both expansions (Shadows of Undrentide & Hordes of the Underdark). Find us on the PWAction tab or through our DNS links below. Webspace here (forums and documentation) Neversummer 4 (No longer Beta!) - Huge world, everything custom. - 7 player factions (PRCs limited to specific factions), scripted subrace system, moderate power level items. - 5 or so current devs, at least 10 active DMs. - PvP permitted, role-play encouraged. - Forums off the weblink above (don't need an account to post or view most forums), documentation there. - Currently served from Austin Texas on a commercial cable connection. Direct dns: ns4.nsrealm.com:5121 - 560+ areas with another 100-200 planned during the beta and beyond. All are beautifully crafted, with custom lighting and sounds. Lots of detail. - 3000+ custom items with another 500 or so in the works as quest and craftable. - 800+ custom creatures with custom AI and equipment. - Customized spell and summon system - Custom spawn system storing persistant info and using party like groups and day/night timing. The data is cached at player entry for minimum lag and cpu loads. - Custom treasure system for creatures and placables. Containers will spawn with groups of creatures and have scaled treasure based on difficulty of the spawn. Containers will be trapped, lockable and destroyable. - True persistency system using NWNX and MySQL. This will track Time of day, Player locations, quests, reputation, alignment, housing, etc. - 7 Player factions and multiple creature factions. Game will track faction reputation based on player's actions versus each other and the world. - Epic story line and quests to tie it all together. - Subraces from Forgotten Realms/Dragonlance with abilities and combat level adjustment. - Custom XP system giving bonuses to parties and a better adjustment for character level. - Taverns, Inns and Camps to rest and bind your character too. These will have rift shards which pull your character back from the ether. - Custom Bleeding system. After 0 hitpoints a player will slowly bleed down to -10 with a small chance to stabilize and recover. Friends will be able to bandage in order to revive. - Balanced game world and item base to allow for fair and fun combat in a PVE and PVP setting. - Everything is attackable. No plot chars and every action may have consequences. - Large staff of DM's for player interactions and live quests.. - Tight knit community feel as servers will hold 50-60 players each with the ability to portal between servers seamlessly. - Cult like following around the globe. - Lots of Action. Neversummer 3.5 - Huge world, most content custom, all items and many abilities have cruise control at higher levels (very high magic). - 3 or so current devs (many contributors over the years), many active DMs. - Forums off the weblink above, documentation there. - 2 servers--both in North America. Category:Gameworlds